


The School Bus

by TheKyoshiWarrior



Series: Tumblr AU's for my shipper's heart [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: #highschool Au, #human au, #one shot, #stupid title, #tumblr prompt, #usuk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKyoshiWarrior/pseuds/TheKyoshiWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'we're literally the only two kids who ride this school bus maybe we should carpool or make out or something' AU USUK edition</p>
            </blockquote>





	The School Bus

**Author's Note:**

> [Original AU idea: unknown]
> 
> I wrote the story not the prompt.

'we're literally the only two kids who ride this school bus maybe we should carpool or make out or something' AU

6:07 am

A tall, sunny blonde jogged effortlessly up to the small yellow bus, backpack bouncing lightly against his well built figure. 

"Alfred." Nodded the bus driver, a pretty young woman with caramel hair that hung down to her waist, and mossy green eyes that always seemed slightly mischievous. 

"Yo! 'Sup Eli?" Alfred, the blonde, greeted said bus driver with a smile and a wave. He walked two rows back sitting on the right side of the aisle. "How's the mister?"

"Oh, you know Roddy." She rolled her eyes before closing the door and pulling out of the long twisting road that was Alfred's driveway. Alfred nodded knowingly.

He was a country boy, born and raised out on that little ranch. It was slightly inconvenient for the school systems though. Being so far out of the city, Alfred was one of the few people who lived on this bus route. All in all it was probably like 8 kids max, but since all of them were older they just drove to school everyday. 

Not that Alfred was too young. The blonde was actually a junior but he preferred to not waste his money on fuel for his old diesel truck. Plus, he may or may not get the added bonus of seeing his crush everyday.

After a short while they pulled up to a large countryside manor. 

"How much you wanna bet he greets me as 'Mrs. Hedervary-Edelstein'?" The bus driver asked glancing at Alfred in the long mirror above the front windshield. 

Alfred glanced from the building to meet her eyes for a second. He smirked and returned his gaze to the place outside his window. "Nah, you see the way he's slouched over while talking to the servant? That means he's tired; probably from staying up late to study. . . 'Eliza'. That's my guess." 

After sitting in the silence for a moment Alfred looked up to see a pair of mossy green eyes watching him blankly. He averted his own baby blue hues and watched the neatly dressed teen outside stroll leisurely towards the doors of the bus.

"Arthur." Eliza greeted the same way she greeted Alfred.

"Ah, good morning Eliza." Arthur replied curtly, sighing as he took the seat across from Alfred on the left of the bus.

"Hmm." She hummed back. Alfred watched Arthur indiscreetly, taking in the blondes looks. His eyes were a piercing forest green, more vivid than anything else Alfred had ever encountered. Well, he was partial to green eyes so that may have helped. His messy locks a yellowish blonde color. He was small but not scrawny, more lean than anything.

When those eyes glanced up at Alfred, a light blush dusted the teens face as he nodded his head up once in the universal "'Sup man" gesture. Arthur retaliated with his own little head bow of recognition before returning to the notecards in his hand.

Both preoccupied with their own devices, Arthur with his notecards, and Alfred with his phone, the bus ride lulled on quietly.

Elizabeta watched the two do a little back and forth, looking at each other only to look away when the other glanced up. They watched each other on tiptoes, never noticing.

Honestly, it was getting tiring. She watched everyday as the two danced around each other hesitantly, waiting for the chance to strike up a conversation. It was killing her.

3:20 pm

As the final bell rang, Arthur started to pack up his things while the other students poured out of the science room. He tended to take his time in order to avoid being killed by the herd. After his binder was in order he threw his messenger bag over his shoulder and slowly followed the flow of students in The hallway.

Taking the small trip down to his locker to pick up his history textbook, Arthur mentally practiced for his English speech. He'd been going over it every chance he had, seeing as the presentation was tomorrow. 

"H-hey Artie!"

Arthur jumped at the voice beside him, looking to see the most popular kid in the school. Alfred F. Jones.

"It's Arthur." He mumbled as he reached his locker. Turning the dial a few times it clicked open and he reached in to grab his things.

"Yeah whatever." The other shrugged opening the locker to Arthur's left. They had neighboring lockers. Jones . . . then Kirkland.

They almost everyday followed the same unspoken routine of meeting at the lockers and walking to the bus together.

"Hey boys! How was basketball Alfred? Did you ace that AP Chem exam Arthur?"

"How did you kn-" Arthur started, giving the woman a confused look.

"Snapchat friends with the science Instructor." She shrugged nonchalantly. Sometimes she seemed a little too interested in the blondes' lives.

"Huh. . . Dude you should totally add me!!" Alfred replied excitedly. "Al J Dawg! Spelled D-A-W-G."

Arthur snorted a little and rolled his eyes settling into his seat.

"What 'bout you Artie? You got a Snapchat?" Alfred asked. Arthur gave the teen a look and shook his head.

"No, I don't really get social media." Arthur replied.

"What? That's no fun!!" Alfred said seemingly shocked. Arthur shrugged it off.

When they were winding down the countryside roads in silence, a chugging sound started to fill the air around them. Both teenage boys looked up in question as the vehicle started to roll to a stop on the side of the road.

"Well! I thought I told Gilbert to fix that chugging, not kill the engine!" Muttered Elizabeta. "Alright boys," She addressed the confused teenagers. "Standard bus protocol says you have to stay in the vehicle whilst I try to get help. We're about 3 miles from any house right now and the trees seem to be blocking cell reception. Give me an hour and I'll be back." With that the woman left with nothing more than a wink, and a swish of her flowery sundress.

"Well this is certainly unexpected." Arthur mumbled, glancing up at the other as he shifted, moving his backpack to curl his feet up on the seat, resting his back against the window behind him.

"Yeah, I didn't really have 'get stuck on a school bus' on my list of things to do tonight." Alfred agreed, mirroring Arthur's position. He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his cell phone. "Man, she meant it. This must be some sort of drop zone. I don't have any bars at all"

"My phone seems to be unusable as well." Arthur agreed with a slight frown.

They both sat in the awkward silence, neither quite sure what to say. They weren't exactly friends, both involved in different social groups of the school. Really the only interactions between them occurred by their lockers and on the bus.

Arthur grabbed for his backpack and pulled out the set of notecard he'd been studying earlier, mumbling his speech to himself again.

"What do you keep talking to yourself for?" Alfred asked from across the aisle. Arthur looked up to see that he had laid down, head hanging off the edge and legs leaning up against the window side of the bus.

"If you must know, I'm practicing my speech for English." Arthur sighed, setting the cards down on his lap.

"What's it about?" Alfred asked curiously.

"Equal rights and discrimination." Arthur replied, glancing away.

"Didn't we already like fix that issue??" Alfred questioned a confused look on his face.

"Not for LGBTQA." Arthur answered quietly, giving Alfred a judging look. This Alfred figured, was an important subject to the other. His answer would be a deciding factor in this conversation.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Just because we have marriage equality, doesn't mean we don't have oppression." Alfred sighed, rolling over and resting his head on his arms. "I just don't understand it though. Why would someone else's happiness matter to you?" he added quietly. He looked up at Arthur who was staring at him. Alfred couldn't quite make out his expression but he really hoped he hadn't messed that answer up.

"I don't understand either." Arthur agreed, looking away from the other's eyes.

4:27

"Arthur?" Alfred whined, having changed to his 3rd different seat, the one right behind Arthur's in the left row. "Arthur! Arthur! Artie! Iggy?"

"Honestly, could you just be quiet and let me get some work done? It's been nearly 30 minutes now and I want to finish my homework while I have the chance." Arthur complained, turning his head to glare at the other. Alfred was looking up from behind his seat only showing his eyes above the edge.

"But. . . I'M BORED!" He whined again, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Well what do you expect me to do about that?!" Arthur yelled back, more than a little frustrated with the other.

"I don't know?! Kiss me!"

"What!!?" Arthur stared at the other teen, eyes wide in a mix of shock and fear.

Alfred's jaw dropped as well, he had not meant to say that. Maybe he could just . . . "Ki-kill me. I said kill me. You know, because I'm so bored." Might as well just kill him, it didn't look like Arthur was buying this.

"Alfred," Arthur said eyes still wide and disbelieving. "that is not what you said."

"I'm pretty sure that's what I said. Are you hard of hearing? Heh, it's just like an old man!" No! Why was he saying this? That's not what he wanted to say at all!

"You, Jones, are a child. I can't believe I thought that. . . that you. . . ugh!" Arthur stood swiftly, grabbed his bag and started his way toward the exit of the bus. Without thinking, Alfred stood up and pulled Arthur by the back of his adorkable green sweatervest, effectively spinning the unsuspecting Brit around into his chest.

They were close, extremely close. Alfred audibly gulped, looking at the way Arthur shrunk back in the others hold. His eyes roamed the others face, watching the bottle green orbs as they watched him.

"I-I. Um." Alfred stuttered unsure of what he wanted. Well he knew what he wanted; he wanted to kiss the living daylights out of the other teen in his hold, but how was he going to manage that.

"Let me go you insufferable prat. Leave me be." Arthur mumbled, struggling impassively and glaring down at his captor's chest. He brought up an arm and pushed lightly. "You're just playing with me."

"What? I'm not-"

"Yes you are! You . . . you always look at me, don't make that face I know you do. But you never talk to me. You're embarrassed by me aren't you? Because I'm not as popular, that's why you won't be my friend; a-and you know I like you. How could you not? It's completely obvious, and you're not so oblivious and stupid that you wouldn't know!! You just can't leave me alone can you? I'm not a joke. I refuse to continue to be the joke." With one last push Arthur freed himself from Alfred's hold which had slackened during his accusation.

"Woah! Okay Arthur where is this even coming from? You were never a joke to me!" Alfred retaliated grabbing the other again, this time spinning them completely so that he blocked the way down to the exit.

"Quit lying to yourself Alfred. I've seen this before. I've done this before. If you don't like me, don't mess with me; don't lead me on so that you have something to laugh about with your football buddies." Arthur huffed, running a hand through his already messy hair and ruffling it even more.

"Is this what I've been missing? Is that why you're so reserved Arthur? Because you're scared?" Alfred asked stepping forward and causing Arthur to take another step back. "You're not a joke to me. I genuinely want to get to know you."

"Its funny. We're the only two who ride this bus. I always thought 'maybe we should carpool or something.' " Arthur replied quietly, still backing up as Alfred advanced as gently as one would approach a wild rabbit. "Did you ever . . . ever think that?" They now stood at the middle of the bus and Alfred took Arthur's arms pushing him into the seat on the right side of the bus, falling in next to him.

"Or we could, I don't know, make out or something." Alfred whispered, not giving the other room to argue as he leaned into him and captured his lips. 

Arthur let out a surprised "mmff" before settling into the other and reaching his arms up around Alfred's neck, locking his wrists and resting his forearms on the Americans wide shoulders.

"Good news boys I- Oh!" Eliza squealed, entering the vehicle to see both boys in a very compromising position.

Alfred jumped away from Arthur screaming like he was about to be murdered, which startled the green-eyed blonde into hitting his head on the window.

"I just knew you boys would finally crack if I left you alone!" She said happily with a clap of her hands. "Please don't stop on my watch, I'll just get to driving." 

Both teens were blushing furiously, Alfred more so as he had to find his shirt that had been thrown off sometime ago. Quietly they returned to their usual seats, not quite sure what to do. They watched each other from across the aisle, both smiling giddily at each other.

They pulled up to Arthur's countryside manor, both boys stood up. "I can, have my driver take you home if you want to stay for dinner." Arthur asked, hesitantly, looking at at the house as the butler arrived at the door.

"Sweet!" Alfred cheered grabbing onto Arthur's hand and let the other lead him down the steps. "Wait! What was wrong with the bus before??" Alfred asked just after they stepped out of the vehicle, turning to look at the bus driver.

"Nothing was wrong actually. Oops!" Eliza laughed as she closed the door and sped away.

"I always knew there was something weird about her." Arthur mumbled, turning around to walk to his front door.

"So are we gonna' like, carpool to school now?" Alfred asked.

"There's a privacy window in my driver's vehicle." Arthur stated, looking up at Alfred knowingly.

Alfred whistled appreciatively and chuckled a little. "I'll take that as a yes!"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Well a little cute (maybe) one-shot there for you guys. I just really loved this AU, though I saw it on Instagram, so I don't know who the original post was from. Who ever it is thank you, this idea stuck with me and I just had to write it down.


End file.
